Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Vow
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: My version of the FOURTH year. Harry meets a girl named Eddie and a bunch of random stuff happens. PLLLLLEASE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My first HP story to post, so please be nice. They'll probably get better next time and then get more boring after I've used up all my good ideas.

Disclaimer: Take a guess.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Vow

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hogwarts Express was nearly ready to take its leave. Harry Potter looked out the window of his compartment. His friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were watching the other kids load onto the train. Harry felt a twig of jealousy as a girl from his year and house hugged her dad. She was smiling as she kissed his cheek softly. "Bye, Dad," Harry heard her say quietly.

"I have business, so I might not be able to write as often as I would like," the father called after his daughter.

Harry lost track of the girl as she got on the train. He sighed. Everyone else had parents and he only had his godfather, Sirius Black. It wasn't fair to him. He felt jealousy towards even his closest friends.

Harry looked up when the door to their compartment opened. "Hey, all the others are full. Mind if I sit here?" the same girl asked.

"Oh, er… no," Harry answered.

She smiled and sat down. "Thanks," she said. "I'm Edyta Adams. My family calls me Eddie."

"I'm Hermione. This is Ronald," said Hermione, pointing.

"Yeah, I know who you all are. So… what classes are you all taking?"

The students listed off all their classes and Eddie nodded. She was in all the same classes as Harry and Ron. It had been the same all along. They shared classes all through school.

"Did you all hear about the big ball they're having?" asked Hermione.

"No," Ron and Harry said together.

Eddie nodded. "Dumbledore's announcing it tonight," she said quietly. "My dad said Dumbledore would have some good announcements."

"How do you know?" Ron asked curiously.

"Dad's been in contact with Dumbledore all summer. He works with the Ministry and knows everything going on at Hogwarts, especially this year," she explained.

"What's he do for the Ministry?" inquired Harry.

"He's an Auror, one of the best."

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How's it having an Auror for a dad?" he asked excitedly.

Eddie laughed. "Um, it's cool. Dad doesn't care what I do as long as it's legal. He can get a bit paranoid sometimes. When he's gone on business, he's always telling us to lock the doors and make sure we have wands nearby in case anything happens."

"Like Professor Moody," Ron said.

Eddie laughed again, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no. Not that bad, but Moody's a great person. Dad's just not there yet."

The compartment door opened again. It was Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. They were good friends with Eddie. Eddie was best at Potions and could help the twins with any mischief they needed. She enjoyed helping them for free. Getting in trouble was always fun for at least a while. Detention never hurt Eddie's spirit. When points were taken from the house of Godric Gryffindor because of Eddie, she simply earned the points back. And it never stopped her from enjoying herself.

"Eddie, we need you to help us find the right ingredient," George started. "We need something to make us feel warm when we're cold."

Hermione sighed deeply. "No, Edyta! Don't give them ANY information," she ordered.

Eddie smiled. "I'll write up a recipe for a Potion for that. How soon do you need it? The Potion needs to sit for three days."

Fred nodded. "That's fine. Give it to us at dinner tonight." The twins left before Hermione could say anything about it. They closed the compartment door behind themselves.

"You shouldn't have agreed!" insisted Hermione furiously. "They'll run off and get someone hurt."

Eddie smiled again. "Cold to warm?" she asked. "The most you could do with it is jump in the frozen lake, then take the Potion and feel warm." She paused and raised her eyebrows. "The Potion is only dangerous when mixed with Squix Dust, which is illegal."

"They'll do something stupid with it!"

Eddie cleared her throat. "Well, then they can do that, but I AM going to give it to them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Let me know what you thought, please. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter because the first was boring. PLLLEASE review!

00000000000000000000000000000000

The Sorting was over and Dumbledore rose to speak. He waited for silence to fall. "To all the first years, welcome. Welcome back, students." His eyes twinkled as applause broke out. "We have several special guests that will be with us this year. May I introduce Duane King from the Ministry? He is here to observe and will be helping with whatever he can." Again, the students and staff clapped. Harry noticed Eddie was staring coldly at King, but he chose to ignore it. "Second, we have Miss Abigail Yardley. She is here to help with the upcoming ball." Girls squealed excitedly as the boys groaned. "And, last, we have a guest who was unable to arrive on time. He is a very well known Auror and will be here to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He will be here whenever he can, Nick Adams, father of James Adams of Ravenclaw and Edyta Adams of Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled.

Edyta stared in shock. She had heard nothing of it, but she had to say she wasn't surprised, especially since a man like King was there.

"Professor Adams will be arriving tomorrow morning and asks his first class to meet him outside the castle beside the lake for the first class," Dumbledore finished. "Now, let the feast begin."

"Whoa, you didn't tell us your dad was going to teach this year," Ron said.

"I didn't even KNOW," Edyta said, passing the promised recipe to George. "He failed to mention it." She shrugged casually. "He was going to come for the ball anyway."

Fred grinned at her. "Have you ever used this?" he asked Eddie teasingly. "Does it really work? How well?"

She laughed. "I used to use it all the time. Works quite well, too."

0000000000000000000000000000000

After the feast, Eddie ran up to the Gryffindor common room. She sat in the common room waiting for something interesting to happen. Fred and George ran in to ask her more questions as soon as they spotted her. "Sorry to bother you so soon, but we need ANYTHING that will cause horrible headaches," George announced.

"Try yelling at Snape for a few hours," Eddie said, grinning. "No, you want a PLANT or a POTION?"

"Both!" the twins said together.

"Okay." Eddie grabbed her quill, ink, and a small piece of parchment. She quickly scribbled down several things. "Pinkous Plant gives headaches, but they don't last that long if they don't take full affect and they're hard to cure if they do. Tinu Potion works also. I wrote down the recipe." She winked at them, grabbed her things, and ran up to the girls' dormitories.

00000000000000000000000000000

Please let me know what you think! I'll make you a deal even. If you review MY stories and you have Harry Potter stories (or Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, or something else I like), I'll review yours. Deal? It can be just some constructive critizism as long as it's not really mean. Just give me a few pointers maybe and then say how you liked it and I'll go read and review your stories.


End file.
